smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wedding!
Synopsis Mario's wedding gets crashed by an unexpected enemy! Plot It's Mario and Rosalina's wedding day, and many have come out for it. Luigi is the best man, and Luma the maid-of-honor (Rosalina states that Luma is asexual, and could go either way). Brooklyn T. Guy is the priest, Jeffy is the ring-bearer, and Toadette is the flower girl. Just as Brooklyn is about to ask if anyone objects to the wedding, the doors burst open, and Peach storms in, loudly declaring she objects. She then goes on a rant about how Mario rejected her on Valentine's Day in 2016, and now, she wants Mario all to herself as a slave to do all her housework and chores. Mario refuses, as Bowser, Junior, and Chef Pee Pee agree that what was a boring wedding has gotten interesting. Peach then produces a gun, and threatens to start shooting if Mario doesn't call off the wedding and marries her. Either way, she says, Rosalina dies. Just as it looks like the situation is gonna explode when Black Yoshi and Woody get out their own guns, another voice is heard. It turns out to be another Peach (voiced by Chilly), who calls out the gun-toting Peach as an imposter. The fake Peach admits it, and reveals she is actually Amy Rose. She goes on to say she decided to make Mario's life miserable because she was tired of Sonic being second-rate, reasoning that if Mario was a wreck, his games would suffer. The success of Super Mario Odyssey, though, was the last straw for her, so she decided to continue making Mario believe that Peach had become a massive bitch. The real Peach, though, is livid, revealing that she had been held hostage at Segata Sanshiro's house for years and forced to be his training dummy, explaining the numerous bruises on her. With all of this out, Amy gives Mario an ultimatum: join SEGA and become a third-party sellout, or die. Mario chooses instead to attack Amy, who instead fatally shoots Rosalina. Mario mourns over Rosalina's body as all hell breaks loose, with Sonic leading an army of SEGA characters on the church to eradicate every Nintendo character and bring a definite conclusion to the Nintendo-SEGA rivalry of the 90s. The Nintendo characters, as well as the non-video game characters such as Shrek and Woody, fight back. It becomes an all-out brawl that quickly goes in favor of the Nintendo characters, with SEGA characters dying left and right. Mario, now angrier than he has ever been, confronts Sonic and Amy alongside Peach, who wants revenge for not only kidnapping her, but also for making Mario's life a living hell. Mario and Peach easily own Sonic and Amy, and are about to finish them when Tails, who has been sat on by Shrek, throws Sonic the Chaos Emeralds, and he becomes Super Sonic. Super Sonic grows to an enormous height, destroying the church and killing Brooklyn T. Guy's wife, much to his delight. He proceeds to rampage through Pensacola. Mario scales Super Sonic, but is thrown to the ground. All looks bleak until Peach throws Mario a Mega Mushroom, bringing him to Super Sonic's size and giving him the strength to defeat him. Now back to normal size and having learned that Amy has been killed by Jeffy, Sonic begs for his life, but finds a gun in a place Mario can't see. Mario, though, won't let him live, and gets a Fire Flower from Luigi. Sonic produces the gun, but it is quickly seized by Junior, who shoots and kills Knuckles with it. With this opening, Mario incinerates Sonic into ashes. The battle over, the surviving SEGA characters are arrested by Brooklyn T. Guy, who has changed into his cop outfit. Mario mourns for Rosalina, but Peach reassures him that Amy's behavior did not reflect her behavior, and kisses him. In the remains of the church, Mario and Peach are wed. Jeffy is initially wary of Peach, before she shoves some chocolate cake in his mouth, causing him to warm up to her immediately. Rosalina's Parents, though, arrive late and find out that their daughter is dead, deciding to destroy the planet. Before they can, though, the video ends with Junior saying that the video has had enough twists, and Rosalina's Parents leave dejectedly. Characters *Mario *Rosalina *Peach *Amy Rose *Sonic *Jeffy *Luigi *Daisy *Brooklyn T. Guy *Bowser *Chef Pee Pee *Bowser Junior *Joseph *Cody *Ken *Judy Nutkiss *Tyrone Calvin *Black Yoshi *Woody *Shrek *Tony *Goodman *Mama Luigi *Jackie Chu *Mr. Pig *Candy *Alien *Alien's Wife *Tails *Cream *Jet *Knuckles *Espio *Chaotix *Blaze *Dr. Eggman *Shadow *Big the Cat *Segata Sanshiro *Scratch *Grounder *Sally Acorn Reception The video received universal acclaim, with many calling it the "greatest SML video ever". Heavy praise was given to the plot twists, action, and returning characters. Rosalina fans, however, heavily panned the video for killing Rosalina off and replacing her with Peach, though admitted that the rest of it was really, really good. Trivia *Rosalina is officially killed off due to Elaina Keyes having to quit the series because of college. *It is revealed that the reason Peach divorced Mario for his baldness, and acted like a spoiled brat in general, was because it wasn't the real Peach, but Amy Rose wearing a disguise in a plot to ruin Mario and regain Sonic's lost glory. *This is the longest SML Movie to date, and also one of the most violent and profane. *Mario and Peach are officially married (they weren't re-married because Mario had technically married Amy). *This video marks the return of Tony the Tiger and Mr. Pig after a prolonged absence (neither of them speak, though). *Logan confirmed on Instagram that Mama Luigi would once again become a prominent character, and that Tito Jimenez would be taking over from Zeke (though Zeke will still be heard in the movie). *When the Nintendo and SEGA characters clash, "Riders of Doom" from Conan the Barbarian can be heard. *'NOTE: THIS EPISODE REPLACES "MARIO'S NEW HAT!" IN THIS TIMELINE. I WROTE THIS BECAUSE THE WEDDING IN THE REAL VIDEO WAS EXTREMELY ANTI-CLIMATIC.' Category:SML Movies Category:Extremely Popular Videos Category:Videos made in 2017 Category:Dark Episodes Category:Violent Category:Mario Episodes Category:Episodes where Rosalina dies Category:Peach Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes